When buying portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, the devices are normally delivered in a box comprising information and accessories. The box and its contents are often called “phone kit”. A “phone kit” normally comprises a user guide, i.e. written information guiding the user to how to operate the portable electronic device. In cases where the same phone kit is shipped to different countries, several printed user guides in different languages, are included in the “phone kit”.
However, reduction of printed material in the box is highly wanted for economic and environmental reasons. Costs for printing and reprint are often high.
Furthermore, providing a full printed guide is often time-critical, because the final draft of the user guide has to be ready several weeks before launch of a new product, in order to print a large number of copies for delivery with the products. Hence, a printed guide is often delivered without support for late updates. Therefore, a full printed user guide is not always included in the kit. Instead, the mobile phone may be delivered with shorter start-up guide.
Today, for most electronic devices, a full user guide is also available online using e.g. a desktop computer. Furthermore, portable electronic devices of today, often comprise large, high-quality displays. Hence, an online user guide may as well be retrieved and displayed using the portable electronic device.
However, it is not always easy to find the correct guide on the manufacturer's home page, due to the large number of electronic products released on the market today.
Furthermore, electronic devices of today are generally quite complex. Therefore, it may be difficult to find the right section in the online user guide, even if the right document has been found.
Hence, today there does not exist any flexible and cost efficient way of providing intuitive user assistance to users of portable electronic devices. Therefore, a method for extended user assistance, which overcomes any of the above mentioned problems, would be welcome.